Overlord
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: After the Minions rescue Naruto from an angry mob he is given a chance to rise to unforeseen heights!


"Hmm?" Came the sound of a entrigued voice. "Can it be? After all this time?" A small figure walked out of a dark cave and gazed out across the trees before him. He was a small gremlin like creature with wrinkled gray skin, carrying a small wooden cane and an eyepatch over his right eye. A small gust of chilled air swriled around the creature and he clutched his tattered robes around him. "The winds of change have blown our way... soon the world will tremble once more..."

He then spun around and shouted. "Giblet, Mouldy, Gubbin! Ready the rest of the Browns and get the Hive and Tower Heart ready for transport... our new master has appeared!" There was an echoing cheer from within the cave and the sound of hurried movment. Soon three small brown skined creatures simmiler to the first appeared at his side. Then many more appeared one batch carrying a large brown stone like structure with many holes in certain places and another carrying a large jade colored orb.

"We're ready to move Gnarl..." One of the three brown said to the gray skined creature.

"Good," Gnarl replied before looking back to the trees. "Lets us go... the faster we find the master... the sooner we can start rebuilding." Then with a cry he raised his cane into the air and the creatures started marching south towards the mountain range in the distance.

_**Meanwhile in Konoha...**_

Naruto Uzumaki, the eight year old orphaned pariah of Konoha was currently creeping around the allyways. Today was October Tenth, his birth-day and the day most of the villagers decided to try and end his existance. He knew there was something odd about him, the adults knew he was sure of it and he was also certain the Sandaime would not tell him even if he asked.

He had grown up way before his time, having to live on his own, dealing with the hate and trying to survive had taken all the innocence from his being. Sure he was able to act like a child yet deep down he knew he could never truely let his guard down, for the moment he did something horrible could happen. It was noon and the Kyuubi festival was getting along very well, which ment he didn't have a lot of time to find a solid hiding space. His appartment complex was a no-go as that would be the first place they would look.

The municiplal sewer had sounded good but the only hatch he could get to at the time was right in the middle of the village, not a good Idea. So he soon decided to head north, towards the main gate and see if he could escape the village for the day. It was soon after that that Naruto ran into the first mob of the day. "Ah, shit! Did these guys start drinking early today!"

Naruto was then chased away from the gate and deeper into the village. Soon after he lost them and tried again to head towards the gate. This time he was successful and arrived near the gate. Naruto then slowly made his way past the two chunnin guards that usually sat at the check booth. Naruto then after getting several feet away broke off into a run.

If he could just make it two or three miles away he could be garrented safty fot the night. Not three minutes later he froze and turned his head slightly to the left. His eyes widened. "Shit! They saw me!" Naruto then bolted through the trees. He could here the punding feet and the muffled shouts behind him, if he could just make it to the river ahead he might be able to save himself.

It was then that fate decided to screw him over once more and his foot got caught on a root jutting out of the ground. Naruto fell to the floor and yelped in pain. He quickly tried to get back up but he couldn't put his weight on his foot and he fell down again. Naruto then with a growl started to crawl away as quickly as possible. "I need to go... I need to get away!" He chanted this mantra to himself.

Naruto almost made it to the river when the mob finally caught up with him.

"There's the demon brat!" One of the villagers shouted. Naruto cursed and tried moving faster in a futile effort to reach the slowly moving water. One of the villagers caought him just as he was about to slid over the edge."Gotcha you demon shit!"

Naruto was suddenly forced back by the back of his shirt and sent flying into the center of the mob. Naruto rolled to a croached position and his eyes darted around looking for a way escape. There was none such ways as he gazed fearfully around. "Today... after eight long years, we're going to finish what Hokage-sama started!" A loud cheer rang out as the villagers closed in. "Get ready to die demon..."

Naruto spun around and snarled. "Don't any get closer!" They were getting closer, there was no way to escape, he had long since given up hope that his cries would be answered but just once more, just for the sake of trying, Naruto reared back and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Somebody help me!"

And his call was answered.

A grey skinned creature landed in a crouch infront of him his cane held to the side. "Get back foul peasants!" The villager took a step back in surprise. With a roar the creature raised his cane above his head. "For the Overlord!"

His cry was echoed by several dozen voices as a small horde of brown skined gremlin like creatures charged forward, some falling from the trees above and a few jumpping out from behind nearby bushes. Before any of the villagers could fight or flee they were surrounded and jumpped upon, the brown creatures wielding object from chipped kitchen knives, rusty Kunai, and even sharpened sticks. The villagers were reduced to mangled blood drenched corpses in a matter of moments and they two surviving women from the mob were dragged away screaming by their hair by a few of the gore covered creatures.

All became silent for a moment and the grey skinned creture turned to Naruto. "Sorry for not arriving sooner master, we had a lot to carry on our way here." The grey skinned creature then turned to one of the brown ones. "Mouldy, get the gauntlet and collect the life force from these worthless meat bags..."

"Yes, Gnarl." Mouldy said as he ran in the direction the creatures had come from.

The grey skinned Gnarl turned to Naruto and looked him over with his one good eye. "Ahh yes... You obviously have a question, I can see it in your eyes... ask away young master."

Naruto who had sat and watched the recent turn of events in complete silance shook himself out of his stupor. "W-who are you... What are you?"

"Ah, forgive me sire." He then strightened up and gave a small bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gnarl, Minion Master and tutor for the soon to be great and powerful Overlord. And these are the Browns," He said waving his cane towards the brown creatures. "They are your minions. I am also a minion, a grey to be exact." He rose from his bow and then leaned on his cane.

"Why do you keep calling me your master?" Naruto asked.

"Because my lord, you are our master now." Gnarl tapped his staff onto the ground and the rest of the browns creatures formed into ranks behind him. "We have come far and waited many years for your arrival sire. You are the new Overlord, the first in a very long time to be exact." Gnarl eye then suddenly widened and he bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me Master, I have yet to ask your name, what is it that you are called?"

"Naruto..." Naruto muttered. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Swriling Mealstrom... now that is a name for an Overlord!" Gnarl said with a grin, the browns behind him cheering. "Now then sire, we have much to discuss and little time in the day left to discuss it. Follow me and we shall discuss this on the way."

Naruto tried to get up but whinced and fell back to the ground. "I-I can't... I think my ankles sprained." Naruto confessed.

"A sprained ankle you say?" Gnarl muttered before facing the browns. "You four, fetch two stright branches and if you can't find them use your claws to cut some into shape! And your lot, find something to tie them together! Come on now, the Overlord needs you!" The browns scattered and not five minitues later returned with the objects. "Now then let me see your foot master."

Gnarl quickly and expertly made a spit and secured Naruto's foot. "There we go master, try walking now." Naruto hesitently rose to his feet and while he did occationally whince He could move on his own now.

"Thanks Gnarl." Naruto said as he came to his side.

"We are your loyal minions Master, we do not deserve your thanks." Gnarl then tapped his cane again and the browns formed behind him. "Let us go master, there is much to be done still."

Gnarl marched off with Naruto at his side. Soon another group of blood stained browns appeared to join the ranks of the others, the leacherous looks on their face easily identifing there previous actions with the two surviving women.

(**A/N:** I know pretty bad right? but I did say this was going to be a really dark and twisted fic.)

As Naruto walked Gnarl began to speak. "You see master, much has changed since the time of our last Overlord. Times have changed and we have had to adapt to them. The minions before you are different from the before time. The Browns used to be fully combat oriented, stupid as cabbages but durable and crafty. Now we have had to train and teach them and even interbreed with the other minion tribes to get them as the are now..."

"Other tribes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there are intotal six tribes now my lord. The Browns, Reds, Blues, Greens, Violets, and Greys, but we shall discuss them lator as you are in command of only one tribe now." Gnarl started to walk in another direction and Naruto followed. "The current browns are now more hardy than before, they are also smarter as they now can accompish complex orders, craft and build things as well as swim, climb, and even jump farther. You see a long time ago the Blue Minion tribe were the only ones that could enter water with no adverse effects, the browns and the other minions would sink and drown... rather comicly I might add."

"They have all evolved since before and have enharited traits from the various tirbes but they still have specialties that only they can really excel at. The Browns are still combat oriented as they were before, but now they can specialize in all matter of weapons, the can from ranks as i have demonstraited, they are the perfect little foot soilders. They are also your builders, collectors, movers, distroyers! They are perfect for what is to come sire."

"And that would be..." Naruto asked in slight awe at what these Minions could do and for whom they would so it for.

"Why, rebuild ofcouse... An evil empire can not grow without a base of operations!" Gnarl explained with a far of look. "There is so much to be done, stone lumber, and tools will need to be gatherd, food will need to be grown, hunted, and stolen! Riches need to be mined, pillfered and gathered! All in the name of you, are new Overlord!"

Naruto's eyes had widened as everything Gnarl had spoken sank in. It was then that he asked the main question. "Evil?"

Gnarl paused and then turned to Naruto. "Yes... Evil. My lord you may have a shred of innocense left in you, you may even be good to some degree, but deep inside you, in your very heart and soul... You can feel is can you not? The desire to do bad, the growing hatred, the need to make people fear you!"

"I don't want to be feared Gnarl," Naruto cried with a fierce look in his eye. "I want to become the Hokage, the leader of my village!"

"Ah," Gnarl said holding up a finger. "but why do you want to be the leader of your village?"

"Becasue then they would have to respect me, to acknoledge me for me!" Naruto said with a determined look.

"We both know that is a lie sire," Gnarl said pointing his finger at Naruto. "Tell me, tell old faithful Gnarl the real reason why you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto was about to deny the acusation of lieing when something clicked in his mind. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "I... I don't want them to hurt me anymore..." Naruto confessed. "They will respect me... even if they hate me... because I will be the strongest person in the village... and they would have to do as I said or they would face the consiqunses..."

"Ah... you see the desire for power far beyond normal means... you want them to obey you, even if they hate you, fear you! You desire to be stronger, Master, you want them to bow down to your rule. That is the need I speak... you feel it right lord?"

Naruto nodded and Gnarl smiled. "That is good sire, keep that desire, temper your unstoppable will and you will one day have what you seek and more!"

"Yeah," Naruto muttered with a grin. "I will have what I want... and I will crush anyone who gets in my way..." Naruto then unleashed an unconcious burst of energy and Gnarl shuddered under its power.

_You will be great master... you will be great._

After a few momets more moment of walking they arrived at a small valley hidden by a few small mountains. "This sire, is where we will rebuild..." Gnarl said with his arms spread. "It will take time... and lots of resources but we will revive the glory of the Overlords." Gnarl then pointed towards a large bright jade-like sphere in the center of the area. "That my lord is the groundwork for your new home, the tower heart."

Naruto gazed at it and then asked. "Why is it called that?"

"Well you see sire, the tower heart used to be the center of your predisseors domain. It resided in a tall black tower that the precious overlords rulled for centuries... Now all that is left is the tower heart..." Gnarl explained.

Naruto frowned and then asked. "Do we have to build a tower?"

Gnarl blinked and then nodded his head. "Yes, the tower is as much a symbol of your superiority as well as having a much large purpose. It's hight draws in power like lightning to a rod, it will also allow you to travel large distances when we rebuild the tower gates. It also controls the area around it, changing it and worping it to fit your personality."

Naruto nodded and then asked. "How will we hide it all?"

Gnarl stroked his chin in thought before nodding. "We will need the Greens, they have always had the ability to turn invisible themselves but over the years they have gained the ability to cast illusions... that and their hygine has improved greatly."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity but then frowned. "Where do we find them then?"

"I have no clue yet sire." Gnarl confessed. "We've lost contact with the other tribes more than a century ago, I have stayed with the Browns as their leader and in the event that we would find a new master, they would be the perfect starting minions for you."

"Now then," Gnarl muttered as he turned back to Naruto. "While we have found you master there is much for you to learn. We have seen the changes in the world from before till now and while we have adapted, we have learned much. In this current era of Human development the use of outright combat is something only seen with samurai or one on one confrentation. The Shinobi System as we call it, demands that you are sneaky, deciteful, crafty, and dishonerable... This is a perfect age for evil. Now then sire while your predissors were more... knight-based, you on the other hand must become shinobi-based."

Gnarl snapped his fingers and soon Mouldy appeared at his side with the gauntlet. "This sire is knight-based armor..." Gnarl held up the heavy plated gauntlet. "This, while powerful and durable, is heavy and noisy... In this era this would do more harm than good." Gnarl then with his claws removed the top layer of armer on the plate an removed the amber colored lense-like gem. "We will have to adapt your armor to this age as well." Gnarl threw the gauntlet away and its once shining metal turned to grey and became rust covered.

"For now this will remain with me... I will explain later... Gnarl said slipping the gem into his robes. "Now then, tell me lord, have you started training in becoming a shinobi?"

Naruto nodded and Gnarl smiled. "Splended, how goes your training?"

Naruto's expression darkened and he then muttered. "They don't teach me anything... they don't answer my questions, give me help or, correct my mistakes."

Gnarl frowned and then nodded. "Then we will have to teach you my lord." Gnarl tapped his cane and soon a scar covered brown arrived wearing black vest and pants. "This is Grubber, he has dedicated his life to learning the Shinobi arts. He is... proficient, as far as browns can be, Greens have taken to it much better but Grubber will be enough for the moment.

Grubber stepped forward and took a bow. "Sire, if training is what you wish, I shall do my best." Naruto nodded and then Grubber turned to Gnarl. "It will take time, but If I can take a few Browns with me I can find equipment for the master."

Gnarl nodded and then pointed to grubber, "You lot!" He called to a couple of browns. "Follow Grubber and find something usefall to the master." The Browns nodded and Grubber and the nameless Browns took off.

"Well master... it is getting late. Are you going to be staying with us?" Gnarl asked.

Naruto nodded" I need to stay away for a few days..."

"Very well master, you will stay here then, I'll have a few minion collects some stoff to make a shelter for you."

"I would appreciate that alot." Naruto muttered with a yawn.

"Very well master, I will get them right on it." Gnarl then turned away started barking orders.

Naruto looked acoss the area at the horde of moving browns as they worked and did their various task. "It's all mine..." Naruto muttered after a moment. "The future is mine to make... Destiny and Fate can kiss my ass... and it looks like Karma is finally getting back with me." Gazing at the creatures that called him master, Naruto couldn't help but smile at what was soon to come.


End file.
